


Starry Souls

by Wayward_Marionette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Constellations, Earth, Heaven, M/M, Souls, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Marionette/pseuds/Wayward_Marionette





	Starry Souls

Stars dotted the night sky where the members of Team Free Will were assembled at the hood of the black '67 Chevy Impala pulled over in a field at the side of the road after finishing up a hunt. All with a bottle of beer in their hands, Cas was still slightly apprehensive over the cold glass bottle in his hand. He looked at Sam and Dean, bantering back and forth, and he looked back at the star painted night sky.

To Cas, this was much more than just the night sky. The sky shined brighter than anything else, lights overlapping lights. Certain stars shone brighter than others, forming many of the major constellations that are visible to the limited vision of the mortals. Light overlapping light, star overlapping star, constellations overlapping constellations, there was no end to the sky. Even with the brighter stars shining ever so radiantly, there were a few exceptions to the visibility of the constellations. These exceptions were known as galaxies. The galaxies glowed more so than everything else, being the first lucent objects ever created when God had decreed, "Let there be light!", and the universe had started to form from every which direction imaginable. While the world glowed, Cas could only see the infinite supernovas, comets, planets, and ever other celestial body in creation reaching limitless destinations.

These lights floated up to empyrean heaven with very few of these fireflies of the sky ever reaching higher than the gates of heaven; the only time they resided higher was to be in someone's private heaven. The ones found in those private heavens weren't as quite real as stars, they simply were just merely generated by the human soul's desire to see more of the world. Even in the afterlife, human curiosity doesn't fade. With death, the human spirit always remains and that light within them never goes out like the eternal candle they are. These miniature stars, these human souls, were called stars and are the purest things known to all creation.

Many of these tiny stars were found on earth, and there were so many of them, that they formed their own galaxies, people of similar characteristics forming unique constellations of their own, along with cities being down-sized galaxies. Out of all of these souls, soulmates shone slightly brighter than the others, to let the heavens know cupids had made the two soulmates. Many of these were a blur of luminescent lights, albeit there were two shining brighter than anything else. These two had both been given specific roles, being the most important humans ever to live, even having their own gospel written while they were alive, written by a prophet of the lord known by the name Chuck Shurley. They would even one day have their stories written in the stars like the legends and mythos this had gotten. Those two bright souls were the Winchester's, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean would never know, but their souls were the brightest objects in the universe to Catiel.

Everything might have been a blur to Cas, but Cas could tell where Sam or Dean was by the intensity of their souls. Over the years, Cas has seen hope leave these wayward brothers of the world who had accomplished amazing feats, saving the world on multiple occasions, yet not always able to save themselves, only each other.

With hope always leaving, hope came back like a boomerang in the nick of time, in the least predictable situations, to save the brothers, always to help humanity and to help each other. On the hood of the Impala, sipping a bottle of beer with Castiel's family, he learned more about humanity than he ever would've known otherwise. The two brothers, joined at the hip, never apart, taught Cas, an angel fairly new to earth, the true meaning of family, the true meaning of sacrifice, the true meaning of heroism, the true meaning of love. With Castiel's love for humanity he was content with holding on to, he developed new feeling of love for a human with eyes brighter than the North Star.

Cas made the letter 'D' on the frost of the cold bottle, content with the earth, with creation, with humanity, with the Winchester's.


End file.
